Amor Manchado
by Paty-chan
Summary: O ateliê de Basil Hallward é testemunha do maior pecado que ele e Dorian Gray poderiam cometer.


**Nota: esta é a minha primeira fic de "O retrato de Dorian Gray", tentei reunir alguns elementos do livro, do filme e algo próprio. Espero que gostem, não esqueçam de deixar uma review!**

_Residência de Lady Brandon, 20:30h._

A grande verdade era que Basil Hallward não suportava eventos sociais. Desde pequeno, nunca conseguiu entender a finalidade desses tipos de acontecimentos. Achava torturante ter que colocar um sorriso falso no rosto e fingir que estava tudo bem, ou então, que tinha algum interesse por uma conversa sobre a última moda em Paris.

Era difícil explicar, mas sentiu uma necessidade enorme de comparecer à reunião. E quanto mais pensava a respeito disso, mais intrigado ficava. Normalmente, teria pensado duas vezes antes de responder ao convide.

Porém, aceitou de imediato e lá estava ele, andando pela sala, com uma taça de vinho na mão, à procura de alguma coisa. Estava tão cansado daquilo tudo... As mesmas conversas fúteis, os mesmos rostos escondidos por uma máscara superficial de moral e bons costumes, as mesmas vidas girando nos mesmos círculos.

Basil suspirou e bebeu um gole do vinho. Precisava de algo mais, alguma coisa que lhe tirasse daquela mesmice, que lhe mostrasse o verdadeiro sentido da Arte. Porque até então, havia pintados quadros belíssimos, mas que não tinham sua alma. Havia alguma coisa que o prendia, que restringia suas pinceladas de tal maneira, que ficava apenas a beleza da arte, contudo sem a expressão da alma do artista.

E pensando nisso, ele continuou sua marcha pela residência, até que parou para conversar com algumas senhoras que lhe chamaram para sentar no sofá. Sua boca movia-se automaticamente, respondendo as perguntas e fazendo comentários sobre a opinião dos outros, enquanto seu cérebro estava completamente entorpecido.

Sentia que estava cada vez mais afundando num mar de tédio, em vários aspectos de sua vida. A necessidade imensa de comparecer à reunião tinha que ter um motivo. E desejou do fundo d'alma que alguma coisa acontecesse.

Foi quando seus pêlos da nuca arrepiaram-se e a sensação foi descendo coluna abaixo, estremecendo-o por completo. Sentia que estava sendo observado. Sem que as senhoras percebessem, Basil desviou os olhos na direção de onde vinha aquela estranha sensação.

Naquele momento, toda a cor esvaiu-se de seu rosto e as pernas ficaram bambas. Havia um jovem, por volta dos vinte anos parado, perto de alguns cavalheiros que acabavam de chegar, que o encarava fixamente.

Sua beleza era algo totalmente fora da realidade. Inconscientemente, prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos, enquanto tentava entender o que se passava. O jovem possuía o porte elegante de um príncipe e os cabelos sedosos caiam perfeitamente sobre seu rosto. Seus olhos eram de uma cor hipnótica e profunda, a pele clara contrastava com os lábios avermelhados.

Basil pediu licença e levantou-se rapidamente, quebrando o contato visual com o estranho e começou a caminhar para fora da sala. Por que sentia seu coração batendo tão rápido? Não queria admitir, contudo ao encarar o jovem, soube que seu desejo havia sido atendido. A mera presença daquele rapaz ali não era pura coincidência.

Estava quase chegando à porta da sala, que dava para a varanda de onde poderia descer as escadas e ir embora, passando pelo jardim, quando escutou alguém chamando seu nome.

-Hallward! –era Lady Brandon, com sua voz esganiçada. –Não vai embora tão cedo, vai?

-Claro que não... –ele tentou disfarçar, com um sorriso amarelo. –Só queria pegar um pouco de ar.

-Então me acompanhe, quero lhe mostrar algumas pessoas...

Ela o segurou pelo braço e voltou com ele até o meio da sala, onde tinham um grande grupo de pessoas conversando. O pintor sentiu-se pouco à vontade, porque a anfitriã da casa simplesmente insistia em tratá-lo como uma celebridade.

Enquanto Lady Brandon cobria Basil de elogios, dizendo o quão maravilhosos eram seus quadros, ele percebeu que mais uma pessoa se juntou ao grupo. Era o jovem que tinha visto há poucos minutos.

Assim que ele se aproximou, um criado comunicou que o jantar estava servido. O grupo foi se desfazendo aos poucos, até que Basil tomou coragem e aproximou-se da anfitriã.

-Deixe-me fazer uma pergunta, quem é aquele jovem? –ele fez um aceno com a cabeça da direção do outro.

-Ah, se trata de Dorian Gray! Rapaz encantador, não? –a mulher sorriu, andando na direção dele. –Eu era muito próxima de sua mãe, mas acabou falecendo... Acredito que ele toque piano... Não é mesmo, senhor Gray?

-Sim, Lady Brandon. Toco piando desde os sete anos... –o jovem afirmou, com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

-Queria lhe apresentar Basil Hallward. Um dos futuros nomes da pintura inglesa, se me permite dizer. –ela olhava para os dois, curiosa.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo, Basil. –Dorian mantinha o contato visual com o pintor e um leve sorriso nos lábios.

-O prazer é todo meu, acredite. –Basil também sorriu.

Os três foram andando juntos até a sala de jantar. Na mesa, Dorian sentou-se de frente para Basil e conversaram o jantar inteiro. Era impressionante como tinham tanto em comum, como o gosto pelas artes, música, literatura...

Quando se despediram nos portões da residência de Lady Brandon, sentiram um enorme desejo de verem novamente e marcaram outro encontro, no atelier do pintor, no dia seguinte. E foi assim que surgiu a amizade entre eles.

_Ateliê de Basil, 14:00h._

Meses se passaram desde então, e para Basil, a companhia de Dorian significava _tudo_. O período em que estiveram juntos foi o mais promissor de sua carreira. Seus quadros finalmente possuíam a marca de sua alma. Uma vida, uma paixão que outros artistas não conseguiam imprimir nas telas do modo como ele fazia.

Seria capaz de passar horas e horas pintando os mais diversos quadros, desde que tivesse Dorian ao seu lado. Sentia que qualquer coisa era possível, que não havia nada neste mundo que não pudesse retratar com uma perfeição digna de um mestre.

Para Dorian era estimulante ter Basil como seu amigo. Conversavam sobre os mais diversos assuntos, aprendia cada vez mais sobre as artes, de uma maneira geral e sentia que deixava para trás a ignorância. Era como se o pintor fosse uma luz no mundo de trevas, no qual tinha vivido até então.

Contudo, uma coisa entristecia Basil. Sabia que nunca poderia experimentar daqueles lábios escarlates que tanto pintava em seus quadros e esperar que lhe falassem palavras de amor.

Nunca tomaria para si aquele corpo na mais tenra juventude, cheio de energia e que transpirava o mesmo vigor de Apollo e a sensualidade dos músculos de Adonis. Sabia que o amor que sentia pelo outro deveria ser guardado e lacrado em seu coração para sempre, para que seus sentimentos não maculassem a pureza da imagem de Dorian como modelo e ferisse sua arte, consequentemente. Contudo isso se tornava cada vez mais penoso, mais difícil.

-Sabe, Basil... Naquela noite em que te conheci, senti algo estranho dentro do meu peito. –Dorian comentou de repente, levantando.

-Preciso que fique sentado para que eu possa terminar o quadro... –Basil pediu, franzindo o cenho e desviando o olhar do quadro. –Depois conversamos, sim?

O jovem desceu do tablado e aproximou-se do pintor, respirando fundo como se estivesse contrariado. Sem que desse aviso prévio algum, pegou os pinceis e prancheta de cores e os colocou sobre a mesa ao lado.

-Será que pode prestar atenção no que estou dizendo? –ele o encarou, sério. –É importante para mim...

-Desculpe-me, você sabe que quando começo a pintar, acabo focando apenas na minha obra. –permitiu-se um pouco de descanso, relaxando os ombros e tirando o avental.

-Eu ia dizendo que, na noite em que te conheci, senti algo estranho dentro do meu peito... Uma certeza tão grande que me oprimia o coração. –o jovem mordeu o lábio inferior.

-E qual era essa certeza? –levantou uma sobrancelha, curioso.

-Que estávamos destinados um ao outro.

Eles se encararam, em silêncio.

-E ainda tenho certeza disso, Basil. –Dorian colocou uma mão no ombro do outro, se aproximando aos poucos. –Assim como o sol nasce todos os dias... Não sei o que seria da minha vida sem você.

-Eu... entendo o que... quer dizer. –Basil disse com dificuldade, ao ver que ele mexia na gola do colete. –Sinto o mesmo...

Ambos voltaram seus olhares para onde a mão do jovem estava. Aqueles dedos longos e ágeis desfizeram o nó da gravata e deixaram que o pedaço de pano caísse no chão do ateliê.

O contanto visual foi reestabelecido e Dorian aproximou ainda mais seu rosto, enquanto segurava a lapela do colete de Basil, trazendo-o para si. Precisava tomar aquela atitude de qualquer jeito. Sabia muito bem o que aquele pintor sentia por ele e queria o mesmo.

Simplesmente não tinha como resistir àqueles cabelos ondulados e escuros, os olhos tão observadores e o rosto forte. Algo o impelia a querer mais e mais a presença do outro em sua vida, a se aproximar perigosamente...

Num movimento rápido, ele beijou os lábios do amigo. Nunca, nem em seus mais loucos delírios, que poderiam ser tão macios e doces. Desejava mais, contudo o pintor e afastou alguns milímetros, sem saber o que fazer, ofegante.

Dorian estava determinado que conseguiria quebrar as resistências de Basil e faze-lo ceder diante do _prazer. _Dessa vez, seus lábios foram de encontro ao pescoço do outro, que estava exposto. Enquanto encostava a ponta da língua e percorria um caminho qualquer sobre aquela pele, ouviu o pintor respirando fundo, como se estivesse sem forças.

Beijaram-se novamente, os lábios se entrelaçando, até que o jovem se afastou e empurrou o outro na direção do sofá. Basil sentou-se, iria falar alguma coisa, mas desistiu totalmente, ao ver que Dorian desabotoava seu colete.

_Ateliê de Basil, 14:40h._

Ninguém jamais lhe disse que cometer um pecado pudesse trazer tanto prazer. Cada célula do corpo de Basil estava entorpecida... Conseguia somente se entregar ainda mais e se afundar nas sensações.

Dorian parecia um anjo caído, que ao mesmo tempo lhe levava ao céu, com todos aqueles movimentos com sua boca de lábios escarlates e ao inferno, por proporcionar tal experiência. Mas quem disse que se preocupava com o que aconteceria depois?

Por mais que já tivesse se envolvido sexualmente com uma mulher, nada se comparava àquilo. A maneira como se arrepiava com o toque do mais novo, o modo com que movia seus quadris e lhe preenchia de puro deleite, o jeito como sua boca havia se fechado em torno no órgão e feito maravilhas... Nenhuma delas, por mais experiente que fosse, tinha conseguido causar tanto prazer quanto Dorian foi capaz.

E o jovem sentia-se estimulado a continuar, superando os limites e indo cada vez mais fundo. Já havia ultrapassado as barreiras quando desejou seu amigo, então agora o céu seria seu limite. Enlouquecia quando via que Basil se entregava e gemia seu nome de uma maneira tão desesperada, suplicando por mais.

Quando seus quadris se chocavam, com o impacto dos movimentos, sentia que estava cada vez mais perto de alcançar o ápice. Mantinham contanto visual sempre e isso os excitava ainda mais, observar a reação do outro.

Dorian parou de se mover por alguns segundos, respirando ofegante, com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Entrelaçaram os dedos e continuou, dessa vez mais forte e mais fundo. Basil arqueou as costas e eles se beijaram intensamente, o ápice chegando para ambos.

Tombaram exaustos no sofá, aproveitando as sensações advindas do ato.

O ateliê completamente tomado pelo cheiro de perfume, tinta à óleo e sexo. O cheiro do pecado impregnou na tela e mancharia para sempre o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, mesmo que não soubessem disso naquele momento.


End file.
